Waiting for superman
by butfirstcoffee
Summary: This is the story about Chloe Diggory, the young and extremely talented witch of her age at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this story she begins to find out who she really is, her family has a secret, but only time will reveal that secret. (Please note: this is based on an Alternate universe and more than one)
1. Chapter 1

On a cold autumn night, lightning struck and thunder boomed around the little town of Connecticut. Usually, Amos Diggory would be in bed by now, but he was up with his daughter. She's only three months old and doesn't enjoy thunder storms. But he was also waiting up for his wife…things have been odd around the Diggory house lately. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something felt off. He got a bad vibe every time his wife seemed to be around. Obviously, that's not a good thing, but he couldn't help thinking that way.

He sat in the rocking chair by the window, rain kept hitting against the glass as he read The Daily Prophet. He flipped through the pages, as the changing photos told the story without him having to read the article word for word. Something caught his eye. An article featuring Lily and James Potter, classmates of Amos. He never really liked either of them especially since they were powerful and very well off. Not that Amos wasn't well off, but they were 'famous'. The article featured the happily married couple and their newborn son, Harry. The article discussed how they defeated Lord Voldemort- one of the most powerful dark wizards in the wizarding world as long as Amos could remember. Amos rolled his eyes and flipped to the next page.

A clicking sound came from behind him, he turned his head while supporting his daughter Chloe in he arm. The door opened along with a gust of wind and leaves rustled on the floor. He grunted because Chloe started squirming around, but luckily kept her little eye's shut.

"Sonya is that you?" Amos whispered even though it sounded like his normal tone.

"Shhhh…it is. Don't wake up Chloe," she insisted. Her shoes squeaked as she walked down the hallway. A light clicked on in the kitchen and he could only see her back. She had her palms set on the counter and her head hung down, as though something was wrong with her.

Amos shifted out of his chair and carried Chloe upstairs and laid her down in her crib. He pulled the pink blanket over her tiny body and she stayed asleep. He tiptoed out of her room and left the door cracked. He left the hall light on as he headed back down stairs. That's when he noticed something. Two small luggages sat by the door. He heard feet shuffling in the kitchen, he followed the sound and saw Sonya packing up her purse.

"Sonya?" he asked.

She turned her head quickly to him. Black eyeliner smudged under her eyes, eyes all puffy as if she's been crying. "What the devil is going on? Are you alright?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes - even though he knew she's been crying. "Y-yes I'm just fine, Amos. It's been a long day."

He folded his arms, not buying her story. "Why are there bags by the door?"

She sighed and looked at the floor. "Because I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" he asked angrily.

"I can't get into the details, I'm running out of time," she began. "I need you to take good care of the children. Cedric and Chloe will need you."

"But why?! I don't understand!" he exclaimed. He walked to her, took her hand gently.

"I can't tell you…it's a long story. I'm tired and I need to get going," she said. She began to cry. It was rare for Sonya to cry and she hated doing so in front of her husband.

A cry came from upstairs, Chloe, thought Amos.

"I can't believe you Sonya! Is it because of this small town?! It is! I knew you hated it from the day we started living here!" he said. "We can move…actually live in London with all the other witches and wizards!"

She shook her head, "That's not it. I love this town! I love being around non-magic folks. I can't get into this now…" she said while sobbing in-between.

"Then what is it…?"

She stroked her hand on his cheek and kissed him. She pulled something out of her black cloak pocket. A tiny locket hung from the chain, she plaCed it in his hands and cupped his hands to cover the locket. "Give this to Chloe when she turns 14. It's important she gets this and tell her it's from me. Can you do that?"

Amos didn't say anything, she kissed him once more, and she started walking towards the door. He followed her, the door wide opened and rain continued to fall from the sky. She took one last look and grabbed her bags, into the night she went. Amos felt heartbroken, confused, and frustrated. After a few minutes of standing there in awe he closed the door. He spun around and headed up the stairs to Chloe's room. To his surprise his son, Cedric only 5 year olds, stood by the crib humming to his sister.

"Ced, what are you doing out of bed?" Amos asked quietly.

He walked over to the crib and grabbed Chloe. He sat in her rocking chair as Cedric followed.

"I heard her crying and you and mummy arguing I wanted to help."

Amos smiled, "You're a good boy."

"Is mummy home now?"

Amos sighed and proceeded to tell him what happened. Of course he didn't really understand, but one day he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine years later….it was Sunday morning and there was only one day of summer left after today. My guitar sat in my lap while I sat on my window seat. I glanced over to my alarm clock, 8:30 A.M, wide awake since 6 in the morning. Waking up early is normal for me, once the sun came up I was up. I didn't know why, but that's how it's always been. However, today there was an exception, today is my birthday. 14 years old and 3 years closer to being able to do magic whenever I wanted and wherever I wanted to. If you couldn't tell, I'm a witch at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry - it's one of the finest magic schools if you ask me.

Taking a break from writing or my attempt to writing I shoo ld say, I grabbed my guitar and leaned it against my wall and set my journal on my night stand. I stood in front of the window and stretched. Nothing but sun, green grass and people walking around the neighborhood. I loved summer, but I'm also ready to go back to school. A squeak came from the other side of my room causing me to jerk my head as the door opened. My dad, older brother Cedric and Lorelei, who's basically a mother to me since mine left when I was a baby came in with a cake lit up.

"You're up already?" she asked. Even though she shouldn't be shocked by this.

"Oh Lor! You know she's up before the sun is!"

"Well SURPRISE!" she shouted. I assume she's on her fifth or sixth cup of coffee, which explains the over-excitement because normally she isn't a morning person.

I laugh a little as they begin to sing 'Happy birthday'. Once they finish Lorelei reminds me to make my wish. I stood there for a while, I had everything I wanted. I blew out the candles…then realized I didn't have everything I wanted.

"Hurry and get ready! We have a big day planned!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"But it's the last day before school, I need to pack and make sure I have all my books," I said quickly.

"You didn't pack yet?!" her dad asked. And in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry! I got busy with voice lessons and I had some summer assignments to finish up!"

He groaned, "Young lady I asked you days ago to pack! I swear Chloe Rachel Di—-" he began but Lorelei glared at him. "Never you mind, it's birthday day. We'll help you pack tonight. Now go on and get ready."

I raised my eyebrow, but they left my room. I took a quick shower, curled my hair and stared for about 10 minutes in my closet trying to figure out an outfit. I ended up picking a simple white dress that went above my knee's and it fitted perfectly. It flowed on the bottom and there were white flower detailing. I grabbed a pair of light pink flats and headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and there was breakfast already made. Chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and sprinkles topped on it, coffee poured in a Happy Birthday mug, and a set of balloons hanging from the chairs in the kitchen.

"This is so nice Lorelei! Thank you,"I said and hugged her. I took my seat and began eating. She leaned across the counter while sipping her coffee.

"So first we need to get something at my house and you have singing lessons at 11 right?"

I swallowed my pancake and took a sip of coffee, "Yep! It should be over at noon."

"Perfect because then we're going to get mani pedi's," she said while looking at a list. "Then it's back home for a nice birthday dinner, and I can help you pack tonight."

"Are you sure there's no party?" I asked. My dad looked at me from the fridge, narrowing his eyes. "You should be appreciative of what we're doing for you."

"Oh you wanted a party?" Lorelei said. "I told everyone you didn't want to make a big deal out of this birthday and most of the people are out of town for vacation."

I pressed my lips together, feeling bummed, even though I shouldn't sound greedy. "No no this is okay. I think this will be a fun day!"

She smiled, "Good! It's cutting close to 9:30 are you ready to go?" she asked while looking at her watch.

I took the last swallow full of coffee, wiped my mouth with a napkin and said, "Yes I am!"

I kissed my dad on the cheek and thanked him for breakfast and yelled bye to my brother. Lorelei and I walked into town and the air felt dry and my skin immediately became sticky from the heat. We walked a few blocks over and made it to her house. The jeep in the driveway, mostly because she rarely drove it, we walked into her house.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted her daughter Rory greeting me as I followed Lorelei into the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I said. She hugged me. "Hang on let me grab your gift! I want to give it to you on your actual birthday. Plus you leave tomorrow," she said. Only Rory, Lorelei, and the local diner Luke knew about us being wizards.

"Oh you didn't need to get me anything!" I said, but of course I'm not opposed to gifts. She walked into her room and walked out with a pink bag and pink tissue paper tucked out of it.

"I hope you like it!" she said.

"Can I open it now?" I asked.

"Duh!" she said.

I giggled and took out the biggest thing, it was a vinel record of Hall and Oates, I've been wanting it for ages. I then pulled out something smaller, I undid the wrapping paper and it was a good size purple journal that said Memories on it.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I said while hugging her.

"You're welcome!" she said. Lorelei came back and held a wide box that had a red bow wrapped around it and she held it against her chest.

"Alright I am ready to go! We should get you to voice lessons."

"What's that?" I asked while I put the gifts back in the bag.

"Nothing, it's for the fall town production," she said.

I hugged Rory once more, "Thanks again! I'll see you."

"Bye!" she said and waved as I walked off with Lorelei.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. I had my last voice lesson session of the summer with Mrs. Pattie who's also the ballet instructor and was once on Broadway. As I walked through town many people wished me happy birthday, it's a VERY small town, everyone knows everyone. There are no secrets in Stars Hallow - except we'd manage to keep our wizard secret hushed for so long somehow. If anyone asks where Cedric and I go my dad, Lorelei, Rory and Luke say we're at boarding school in London. So really it's not all a lie.

Lorelei and I sat in the chair at the nail salon, side by side as we let our toes and nails dry. The sun was starting to set, but very slowly, just like it always does in the summer.

"Think we're good to go?" she asked. I looked at my nails, they look dry, but I usually ended up messing them up anyway. Lorelei and I walked up to the counter, she paid then we walked out into the summer night.

Arms linked and walking side by side I looked around town. The white gazebo lit up just like it did when it started getting dark. Mrs. Pattie's barn/ ballet studio. Luke's diner as the end of the busy day died down. Andrew's book store, where most of my time spent. I realized how much I'm going to miss all of this when I left for school. And all the crazy town people. But I was excited to go back to school. To see my friends, studying (yes I loved to study and I'm number one in my class), but I mostly missed my best friend. Harry Potter. The only down side is were in different houses so I only get to see him during classes or if we try to hang out after classes, which is hard since I'm always studying. He's in Gryffindor and I'm in Ravenclaw.

It didn't take long until we arrived at my house, which was packed with cars in the wide yard we have. I stopped about halfway in the yard.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY Chloe! said a banner hanging across the house in colorful neon letters. Balloons around the porch, streamers and music playing inside.

"Are you coming or what?" Lorelei said ahead of me.

"YES!" I replied excitedly.

I rushed inside with her and as soon as I walked inside and erupt of 'surprise' echoed. The entire town basically here and my family. I ran over to my dad across the living room, nearly knocking into everyone else. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" I said repeatedly.

"Anything for my Chloe," he said and kissed the top of my head. I hugged my family and that took a while, but then I sat around the table with my dance friends.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" my friend Olivia asked.

"Yeah really stay here with us! Who needs school," my friend Katherine said.

I laughed as I ate my dinner. "There's no way she could pass up school with the way this one studies," joked Cedric.

I glared at him, "You're funny."

He nudged me, "I'm only teasing. Is this the best birthday?"

I bit my lip, if only Harry and some school friends were here, it would be. "Yes," is all I said.

He bent down, and all my friends giggled and start whispering. Cedric seemed to get the good looks in the family, every girl wanted him. I on the other hand, get the jerks while he's been dating the same girl for two years. "You seem disappointed."

"I'm not! This has been a great birthday," I said. Which is true.

He raised an eyebrow," Wait like four hours."

"What?" I asked.

He stood up and winked, "Four hours Chloe. Bye ladies," he said which made them giggle even louder. I rolled my eyes and finished my dinner.

As my friends sat there, talking and giggling I stood up and threw my plate away. I walked over to the counter and hugged Lorelei who stood there alone.

"How's the birthday girl?"

"I'm good! Why are you standing here by yourself?"

"Just need some quiet time that's all."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Lorelei isn't one to be quiet. Or alone.

"Don't worry about me, kid."

"Hey Luke! You showed, " she then said. I turned around to see Luke, the owner of the local diner standing there holding a square-ish wrapped gift.

He looked shocked by her remark, "Of course I showed!" he growled. Luke isn't always a soft guy, he's a bit rough around the edges. "Happy birthday, Chloe. I hope you like your gift, I just remember you talking about books and stuff a lot so I thought you might like this."

"Oh Luke, you didn't need to get me anything! It means enough you being here," I said. I would hug him, but that might be a little awkward—Luke isn't very affectionate.

I unwrapped the shiny pink wrapping paper, it was a hard back copy of The Great Gatsby, I must have read this book 10 times but I just borrowed it from the library. "Wow thanks Luke!" I said and decided to hug him. Only it was more of an awkward half hug.

We talked for awhile even though it was kind of loud from everyone else talking and the music playing.

"I hope you like it," he said.

"Of course, I love this book!"

"Sorry to interrupt the fun, but Chloe can you come outside for a moment?" my dad asked. I nodded, setting the present down on the counter and then followed him out on the back porch.

The twinkling white christmas lights that were hung up around gave light off in the sun-setting night, along with the brightness of the moon. An older woman with gray hair pinned up and dressed in colorful silky robes stood beside the counter.

"Chloe I'd like you to meet your grandmother Agatha, Agatha this is, well you already know," he said.

I stood there, stunned. I didn't know I had a grandmother, I couldn't tell if I was angry or just too in shock, but I couldn't move.

"Chloe…" my dad said. Cedric then came out of the sliding glass door, standing there all tall like, but he didn't seem surprised.

"Did you know?" I asked Cedric.

"Er..w-well…"he said nervously.

I turned back to my dad, but I wasn't smiling. "He knew and I didn't?! You kept this from me?" I yelled.

"I can understand why you're upset about this, Chloe, but your father has his reasons," she said quietly. "But there's another thing you should know…" she began to say. A girl that looked about my age, a little taller, but very pretty came outside from the kitchen She was wearing a flowy pink skirt and a strapless white tank top, she had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, just like me.

"This is Fey, a family friend, she currently lives with me. However, she's going to be transferred to Hogwarts and will be going to school with you and Cedric," Agatha explained.

"Ohkay…" I said not really sure how I could respond to that.

"Isn't it exciting? I've been wanting to meet you for years! Both of you, your grandma has told me so much about you guys," Fey said excitedly.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" I said and walked back in the house. A Madonna song was playing and people were having a good time, but me. Once I made it near the front door, I ran back outside and bolted through the neighborhood until I came to a bench down a couple streets…

I sat down and started to tear up a little, I wasn't expecting all of this tonight. And on my birthday of all days? How could I have a grandma and my dad not tell me about it? The only family I know of is him and Cedric, everyone else has died ~ or so I thought… suddenly I began feeling very ill and cold…


End file.
